10kdawnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poor Man's Iliad
Poor Man's Iliad is a 10,000 Dawns Anthology edited by James Wylder, along with associate editors Genevieve Clovis, Evan Forman, Michael Robertson, and Jo Smiley. It featured stories from sixteen writers: Trevor Allen, Eric R. Asher, Simon Bucher-Jones, Kevin Burnard, Nathan P. Butler, Evan Forman, Nicholas Scott Kory, Kylie Leane, Colby McClung, Michael Robertson, Jo Smiley, Sarah E Southern, Jordan Stout, Tim Sutton, Elizabeth Tock, and James Wylder. Illustrations were by: Olivia Hinkle, Rachel Johnson, James Lacroix, Raen Ngu, Emrys Seren, and Annie Zhu. It's notable for being the first 10,000 Dawns book to feature writers who have worked in other established properties like Doctor Who, Star Wars, Faction Paradox, and Marble Hornets. Contents Part 1: ''Good Days and Bad Days'' A Novel by James Wylder Prologue: A Night Ch 1 Zhang Han’s Bad Days Ch 2 Cornelia Carthage's Good Shake Ch 3 Human Requisitions Ch 4 One Last Ride Ch 5 Gully Guillotine’s Grand Tour Ch 6 The Benefactor Ch 7 Let’s Get Prepared! Ch 8 A War Across the Stars Ch 9 Two Asides Ch 10 Violet Actions Ch 11 The Brief Ballad of Sandy and Jenn Ch 12 Watch it Burn Ch 13 Aggressive Negotiations Ch 14 Some Justice Ch 15 Love and Liberation Epilogue: A good Day Part 2: Anthology 2 Prologue by James Wylder 3 The Firmament by James Wylder 4 Never Go On Walks by James Wylder 5 The Rise of an Empire by Jo Smiley 6 Cleansed by Fire by Trevor Allen 7 The Taste of Reality by James Wylder 8 Memories by Colby McClung 9 The Night of Enitharmon’s Joy by Evan Forman 10 Mud Nostalgia by Evan Forman 11 Clash by Jordan Stout 12 Infiltrators by Eric R. Asher 13 Red Comet, Dark Star by Sarah E Southern 14 Unpleasant Realities by Nathan P. Butler 15 The Sheepmen by James Wylder 16 Traitors, Pirates, and Thieves: Part 1: Innocence Shattered by Jo Smiley 17 Late Fees by James Wylder 18 The Rat King by Tim Sutton 19 Clueruburos by Simon Bucher-Jones 20 January, 2464 by James Wylder 21 Io’s Calves by James Wylder 22 The Ballad of Celeste Roth: Part 1: Escape From Earth by Elizabeth Tock 23 The Vote by James Wylder 24 The Shot Seen Round the World by Kevin Burnard 25 A Small Gambit by James Wylder 26 The Mercury Puzzle by James Wylder 27 High Times at the Black Hole Restaurant and Bar by James Wylder 28 Horizons Lost by Kylie Leane 29 The Shipyard of Death by Michael Robertson 30 Body Language by (redacted) 31 For a Price by Elizabeth Tock 32 Liberation Day by Nicholas Scott Kory 33 The Three Sisters by James Wylder 34 The Odyssey 2 (in 5D Technicolor!) By Michael Robertson 35 PERFORMANCE ART by James Wylder 36 The Ballad of Celeste Roth Part 2: Starshine and Comet Dust by Elizabeth Tock 37 Election Day by James Wylder 38 Cornelia Carthage Gets Scammed by James Wylder 39 Stamp #6 by James Wylder 40 The Road to Hell is Paved with Legislation by Nathan P. Butler 41 Shooting Stars Over Sunrise: Part 1: Sunrise by James Wylder 42 All Those Important and Petty Gods by James Wylder 43 Escape from Tarkanograd! by James Wylder 44 Setting the Board by James Wylder Trivia This book contains a partial Prime Universe Timeline as an appendix. Category:Books Category:Anthologies